The invention relates to an athletic shoe, especially a jogging shoe, with a tread sole formed of rubber or a rubber-like synthetic resin, which sole is provided at least partially with cleat-like projections distributed over the tread surface and, at the rim of the sole, with additional cleat-like projections subdivided in the manner of a link chain.
Tread soles with such cleat configurations are known in ski boots and mountaineers' shoes. However, these conventional soles cannot be used for jogging shoes since they are too heavy and cannot solve the problem underlying this invention, residing above all in providing a fully elastic athletic shoe for jogging or training purposes, the tread sole of which has cleat-like projections [protuberances] with a relatively low height, which shoes also exhibit a good gripping action even under unfavorable terrain conditions. Furthermore, by the configuration of the profiles as well as by their arrangement, a more pronounced spreading and gripping effect is to be achieved than known heretofore, ensuring for the athlete a high stability with adequate shock absorption in spite of the use of a relatively soft material, without the necessity of excessive deformations of the profiled elements.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, this complex problem has been solved by the feature that the cleat-like projections are provided, on their contact surfaces which are directed toward the ground, with blade-like projections which increase the shock-absorbing effect and simultaneously enhance the gripping effect, these blade-like projections extending essentially in parallel to one another.
To increase the nonskid property and to ensure high resiliency comfort even with smaller nub heights, it is advantageous, in accordance with a further feature of the invention, if the height of the cleat-like projections and/or of the blade-like projections rises from the inner part of the sole to the outer rim of the sole.
In order to improve the gripping effect, it is furthermore advantageous if the blades associated with the sole rim project past the sole rim.
It is also advantageous along the same lines if the inner portion of the sole encompassed by the cleat-like projections is provided at least partially with additional cleat-like projections having a rectangular and/or square basic shape.
It is likewise of advantage for solving the posed problem if the cleat-like projections arranged along the rim of the sole have a length of about 2 cm, a width of 1 cm, and a height of 3-8 mm, and the mutual spacing is about 2-5 mm.
Especially good results regarding the shock-absorbing effect and the gripping action have been obtained if the cleat-like projections arranged at the sole rim are equipped with blades arranged in pairs with respect to each other, of which at least one blade pair is oriented toward the inner part of the sole and at least one further blade pair is oriented toward or past the sole rim to the outside.
To ensure adequate gripping action also in the running direction, for example during starting, it is furthermore advantageous if at least the cleat-like projections arranged in the region of the tip of the shoe are provided with two or more differently large, claw-like blades, of which the largest blade is located directly at the sole rim and the other, smaller blades are oriented toward the inner part of the sole.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.